Figurines de cristal
by Genevieve Black
Summary: C’est Noël. Tous dorment, ou presque. Noël. Ne dit-on pas que les miracles peuvent se réaliser ? OS Slash HPDM


**Auteur** : Genevieve Black

**Titre** : Figurines de cristal

**Genre** : Romance, slash, OS

**Rating** : Euh... PG, on va dire.

**Résumé **: C'est Noël. Tous dorment, ou presque. Noël. Ne dit-on pas que les miracles peuvent se réaliser ?

**Disclamers** : Pas à moi, définitivement. Parce que sinon, certaines choses changeraient dans les livres!

**NDLA** : Je l'aime passss! Y'a un bout guimauve mais je savais vraiment plus quoi écrire. Vous auriez du l'avoir pour Nowel, mais comme je traîne encore et toujours... ben voilà. Alors Joyeuses Fêtes! C'est pourri, mais je vous promets autre chose soon. Bisouilles! Gen

**

* * *

**

**Figurines de cristal**

Le plafond magique de la Grande Salle montrait un ciel déversant des larmes glacées et légères. Une belle neige cotonneuse tombait en crécelle sur le parc de Poudlard et ses alentours. Pas une brise pour troubler la magie féerique du moment. À l'orée de la forêt interdite, une licorne d'un blanc pur fouillait la neige de son museau, à la recherche d'une pousse verte ou d'un bourgeon délicieux. En y regardant de plus près, on pouvait apercevoir entre les arbres alourdis son jeune poulain qui hennissait doucement dans l'ombre. Le lac était gelé mais aucune neige ne s'y déposait, comme soufflée par un vent magique. Mais nous étions à Poudlard, après tout. Rien n'était jamais normal. Sur le grand miroir de cristal, une demie-lune se contemplait, décrivant lascivement son parcours dans le ciel. On aurait dit que même cet astre lunaire et les étoiles brillantes ne pouvaient être entachés de nuages épais. C'était l'une de ses nuits où il semble que tout, même les miracles, peuvent se réaliser.

Dans le grand château endormi, une silhouette marchait silencieusement, se confondant avec les ombres. Ses pieds nus foulaient les dalles froides, glacées. Simplement vêtu d'un pyjama en coton et d'une cape noire, on aurait dit un simple esprit hantant les couloirs tellement ses gestes étaient souples. Comme s'il volait au lieu de marcher. Sa cape se gonflait parfois en un bruissement léger au détour d'un couloir. De temps à autre, un véritable fantôme traversait devant lui mais ne semblait pas le voir. Ils étaient tous habitués à sa présence, après tout ce temps. Ils ne disaient rien. Même Peeves, l'esprit frappeur pourtant cafardeur, l'ignorait. Chaque nuit, c'était la même épopée. Il traversait les couloirs sans fin, semblant se diriger les yeux fermés dans ce labyrinthe, dans ce dédale infini de portes et de passages secrets. Il pouvait passer de longues heures à simplement marcher, sans but véritable, jusqu'à ce que la lourde cloche de l'horloge ne sonne 5 heures. Là seulement, il retournait dans son dortoir, dans son lit plus froid encore, les yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond gris et morne qui lui inspirait sa propre vie. Il n'y avait que la nuit qu'il pouvait mettre son masque dans un tiroir pour être enfin lui-même. Une âme errante.

Mais l'heure de rentrer ne l'avait pas encore condamné, pour le moment. Il lui restait encore du temps. Il savait que cette journée qui naîtrait serait plus dure encore que la précédente. Nous étions le 25 décembre depuis deux heures. C'était Noël.

Ses pas trouvèrent le chemin connu de la Grande Salle. Comme tous les ans, elle était richement décorée d'une multitude de guirlandes. Des bougies brûlaient éternellement, suspendues magiquement dans les airs, au-dessus des tables pour l'instant vides. D'habitude, Harry la trouvait lugubre, à la nuit tombée, mais ce soir... ce soir, c'était tout bonnement magnifique.

Dans un coin de la salle, tout près de la table des professeurs, trônait magistralement un sapin énorme dont la cime touchait presque le plafond enchanté. Il était décoré de glaçons qui reflétaient la luminosité des bougies, renvoyant des éclats aux quatre coins de la salle. Des guirlandes argentées sinuaient sur toute sa longueur, torsadant sa silhouette élancée. Des figurines en cristal de diverses formes pendaient également de ses branches. Des milliers de points brillaient sur sa surface, telles des flammes rougeoyantes, comme s'il menaçait à tout instant de prendre feu. C'était beau. Rien d'extravagant. Simplement unique.

Le jeune homme prit place à même le sol, à quelques mètres de l'arbre. Remarquant une figurine particulièrement jolie, il tendit la main, simplement. Et sans plus, une petite licorne vint se poser dans le creux de sa main. Elle sembla alors prendre vie, glissant sur sa paume comme sur une patinoire. Elle hennissait doucement et il laissa son index caresser légèrement son encolure. Il la laissa monter le long de son bras, trotter jusqu'à son épaule où elle alla agacer de son museau le lobe de son oreille. Il eut un léger sourire avant de tendre la main à nouveau vers le sapin. Aussitôt, à l'instar de la fois précédente, des figurines délaissèrent l'arbre. Il réceptionna les deux formes qu'il avait appelées silencieusement. Un lion et un serpent. Majestueux dans leurs robes argentées, ils levèrent leurs têtes vers lui. Il chanta doucement.

_- Un lion et un serpent_

_Un amour plus fort que le temps _

_De tendres amants_

_Au milieu du tourment_

Comme le prenant pour un signal, le serpent de cristal s'enroula autour du cou du lion, semblant s'y blottir. Le félin poussa un ronronnement sourd et se coucha dans sa paume, s'y rendormant.

- Tu devrais chanter plus souvent, Potter.

Il détourna légèrement sa tête vers la voix qui venait de s'élever dans son dos. Soupirant, il reprit sa contemplation de l'animal et du reptile qui somnolaient. Il pouvait sentir leurs souffles vibrer contre sa peau. L'autre prit place à côté de lui, fixant aussi le spectacle étrange. Contre nature.

- Peut-être que cela adoucirait les coeurs...

Il secoua simplement la tête, comme si cette pensée était futile. Impossible. L'était-elle ?

- Tu ne devrais pas te promener seul la nuit, reprit Draco, car c'était lui. Dumbledore lui-même dit que c'est dangereux.

- Il craint simplement de ne pouvoir diriger aussi bien à la tombée du jour. Il est comme tout mortel. Lui aussi doit dormir.

Le blond tendit la main vers son épaule, recueillant la licorne sur son index, l'amenant vers lui.

- Elle est magnifique, dit-il doucement. Comment lui as-tu donné vie ?

- Je lui ai prêté un peu de la mienne, répondit sur le même ton le Survivant.

- Est-elle éphémère ?

- Comme toute chose, forcément. Elle vivra tant que je le désirerai.

Draco esquissa un léger sourire et son doigt suivit la courbe du dos de l'animal symbole de pureté.

- Tu ne rentres pas pour Noël ? Demanda-t-il après quelques minutes.

- Je vis chez mon oncle et ma tante, fit le Survivant en haussant les épaules. Ils ne m'aiment pas beaucoup alors... le réveillon ne serait pas très gai. Sinon... eh bien je n'ai pas réellement quelqu'un qui m'attende. Je reste toujours ici, de toute façon. Je suis chez moi.

Il se tourna vers le Serpentard.

- Mais et toi ? Je sais pour ton père, mais...

- Ma mère ne va pas très bien, dit le blond, hésitant, le regard fixé sur le sapin.

- Elle est malade ?

- Non... enfin...

Il grimaça, mal à l'aise.

- C'est plutôt là-dedans, avoua-t-il en pointant sa tête. Elle ne se souvient plus toujours de moi et puis...

- Je suis désolé, fit honnêtement le Gryffondor.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute... C'est pire depuis qu'Il est revenu.

- Volde... Tu-Sais-Qui ? Se reprit-il.

- Voldemort, ouais, cracha à sa plus grande surprise son compagnon. Elle est si... pour elle, c'est presque un Dieu, tu sais. Plus rien ne compte, maintenant. Seulement la servitude... Elle en oublie ce qui l'entoure. Ce qui comptait, autrefois. Elle m'oublie, moi. Maintenant, quand elle me parle ou m'écrit, c'est uniquement pour me redire les grands plans qu'elle a faits pour moi. Cette destinée sombre qui m'attends. Un petit Mangemort minable qui suit le troupeau.

- Je croyais que tu adhérais à ça, à ses idéaux.

- Bien sûr, tout le monde le croit. Et pour ma propre sécurité, je n'ai pas intérêt à faire quoi que ce soit qui aille à l'encontre de ça. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire, entouré jour et nuit de dizaines de tueurs en herbe ? Au moindre faux pas, je me prends un Avada...

- Je crois qu'il y a toujours moyen de faire quelque chose. Si on veut vraiment... l'encouragea Harry qui sentait une boule étrange se former au creux de son ventre.

Et il se surprit à le regarder, cet ennemi, cette Némésis qu'il 'connaissait' depuis maintenant près de sept ans. Les lumières tamisées faisaient briller ses cheveux, leur donnant des reflets blancs, et ses yeux brillaient d'une flamme qu'il ne leur connaissait pas. Draco était beau, voire magnifique. Tout le monde le disait. Mais il avait l'impression, ce soir, que l'adolescent lui livrait en exclusivité, à lui, Harry Potter, son vrai visage. Son avis, sa rancoeur pour ce mage noir qui lui avait tout volé, certes différemment qu'à lui-même, sa famille, son avenir, sa vie...

Et il ressentit ce besoin de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Pour lui dire que tant qu'il était là, il y aurait toujours un espoir. Simplement, le rassurer. L'aider. Et sa peau avait l'air si douce...

Sans s'en rendre compte, sa main avait fait un bout de chemin et s'était posée sur celle du blond. Ce dernier tourna sa tête vers lui, se plongeant dans ses émeraudes ensorcelantes enfin libérées de ces affreux verres ronds.

- Harry... ?

- Peut-être... peut-être qu'on ne peut changer certaines choses, Draco. Qu'il y a des épreuves qu'on se doit de traverser si l'on veut devenir plus fort. Mais... mais il faut que tu saches que rien ne t'oblige à toujours obéir. Personne n'a le droit de diriger la vie d'autrui. Personne... et surtout pas Lui.

Il baissa les yeux, pensant en lui-même qu'il mentait, en quelque sorte. Parfois, il y a des chemins qu'on devait suivre, des voies déjà tracées qu'on avait pas le choix d'emprunter. Mais il restait les embranchements.

- Et puis parfois, continua-t-il avec effort pour le regarder de nouveau, il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux pour s'apercevoir que l'aide que l'on recherche se trouve tout près, à portée de main.

- Tu parles de devenir espion ?

- Je te parle d'aide, Draco. Je te parle d'amitié.

Le Serpentard fonça les sourcils.

- Toi et moi ? _Amis _?

Ce dernier mot avait été dit étrangement et le brun l'analysa mal. C'était bête, mais l'espace d'un instant, il avait cru... Vraiment stupide. S'efforçant de garder un visage inexpressif, il se releva, lâchant la main du jeune Malfoy.

- Laisse tomber, fit-il en esquissant un geste vers la sortie. Oublie.

Mais l'autre ne lui laissa pas la chance de fuir, le retenant en ré agrippant sa main dans la sienne. La tenant serrée. S'approchant davantage, il se servit de sa main libre pour aller caresser du bout des doigts la joue du Survivant.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser, s'excusa-t-il. C'est jusque que... toi et moi, amis... ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'aimerais...

Ses doigts s'égarèrent, papillons volages, sur ses lèvres. Harry se sentit frissonner et cilla, se dérobant une seconde au regard pénétrant et brûlant du blond.

- Et je ne veux pas t'effrayer non plus, reprit l'héritier Malfoy. Je n'attends rien de toi. Si tu désires être mon ami, je l'accepterai. Et peut-être arriverais-je un jour à t'aimer comme tel. Je suis patient. Mais surtout, je suis prêt à bien des sacrifices pour que tu m'acceptes auprès de toi.

Il attendit une réponse, la gorge serrée. Harry posa combla un peu plus l'espace qui les séparait et posa son front contre le sien, allant caresser de son souffle chaud le visage de son ancienne Némésis.

- Tu saurais te contenter d'amitié ? Souffla-t-il.

- J'apprendrai à le faire. Laisse-moi simplement du temps... et une grosse boîte de mouchoirs...

Il tenta un maigre sourire et voulu se dérober. Malheureusement pour lui, son compagnon l'en empêcha en entourant sa taille de ses bras.

- Je ne suis pas très patient, tu sais, fit le brun, une moue désolée aux lèvres.

- Harry...

- Dray... répliqua tendrement le Survivant. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Draco ferma les yeux, soupirant.

- Oui, Harry. Je t'aime.

- Beaucoup ?

- Beaucoup.

- Depuis longtemps ?

- Très longtemps.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? Questionna le brun.

- Tu m'aurais frappé, insulté, ridiculisé...

- Embrassé ? Le coupa Harry.

Draco le regarda un moment, éberlué, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour balbutier ;

- Tu... ?

- Oui, je...

- Mais tu...

- Et alors ?

- Mais...

- Je sais.

Et pour conclure, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, le faisant taire dans son babillage. Étonné, Draco reprit toutefois rapidement ses sens, participant activement au baiser. Leurs langues se mêlèrent et dansèrent langoureusement jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent se séparer, par manque d'oxygène. Toujours front contre front, il échangèrent un autre baiser, chaste celui-là, comme pour se convaincre que le précédant n'était pas qu'un rêve.

Sans un mot superflu, le blond prit la main de son compagnon et, sûrement, l'entraîna vers sa chambre de préfet. Ils avaient beaucoup de _choses _à se dire.

* * *

C'était doux. Comme du satin. Et chaud. Harry se boudina contre ce qui lui prodiguait tant de bien-être, échappant un soupir de bonheur.

- Tu es réveillé, amour ? Fit une voix qui lui chatouilla l'oreille.

- Non, je dors encore, répliqua-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans un cou qui sentait divinement bon.

Mais qu'en était-il du goût ? Il darda la pointe de sa langue et alla effleurer la peau délicate, obtenant en récompense un frisson de la part du cobaye. Oh oui, c'était délicieux, conclut-il en recommençant l'expérience. Il ne put cependant le faire encore longtemps, se retrouvant renverser sur le dos, un poids sur son torse l'empêchant de continuer. Il gémit sourdement en ouvrant enfin les yeux, rencontrant le sourire radieux de son amant.

- Je suis épuisé et j'ai mal partout, Dray... fit-il plaintivement.

- Rabat-joie ! À qui la faute, hein!

Il voulut répliquer mais la venue d'une bouche contre la sienne le fit taire. Il répondit au baiser, enserrant la taille du blond en le ramenant encore plus près de lui. Une de ses mains s'égara plus bas.

- Je croyais que tu étais fatigué ? Dit Draco en libérant ses lèvres, posant les siennes tout le long de sa mâchoire.

- Je te déteste.

- Oh, je ne crois pas... répliqua le Serpentard en bougeant légèrement du bassin, le faisant gémir de nouveau. Mais je peux arrêter si tu crois ne pas pouvoir survivre au prochain round. Ça ne ferait que confirmer le fait que les Gryffondors sont...

Il se fit soudainement renverser sur le dos et le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un halètement de plaisir.

- Harry...

Et la caméra s'éloigne, les laissant à leurs activités pour le moins distrayantes et sportives dont les détails ne nous regardent nullement. Alors que les gémissements et les cris emplissent la pièce, l'appareil zoom sur la table de chevet, près du lit, où trois petites figurines de cristal immobiles dorment, deux d'entre elles enlacées.

Un lion et un serpent.

FIN

Voilà... J'ai honteuhhhh!


End file.
